The One with the shocks
by Chan4Mon4EVA4EVA
Summary: There is a terrible sock for Joey in high school and well, you will just have 2 find out more as well I am rubbish at summarys.
1. Default Chapter

This is based in season 5 apart from they are all in collage. Monica and Chandler have just come out as a couple, Ross and Rachel never broke up, Joey and Phoebe are also together. There is also another person with them called Cody. The girls share a dorm with the guys next to them that also have another person called James.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own the characters apart from James, Michelle and Cody. Oh and I also have matt LeBlanc and Matthew Perry in my room. They are my prisoners. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was dark winter's night. Wind was howling, rain was pouring and the streets were desolate. The streets of New York were busy 24 hours a day. Not now. The reason? Nobody knows.  
  
Four young people tumbled out of an old battered building, which looked as though it would fall down at any minute. They wondered into the icy, cold word. In these streets they all heard a tapping sound. They stopped and slowly turned. There was nothing there. They carried on trekking across the uneven cobble sidewalk. They heard a soft whirring sound. Again, they stopped still and saw that there were three of them left. "Pete, Pete where are you? Stop freaking us out", Mary-Angela called. "You know this isn't funny". There was no answer. Suddenly, there was a loud clatter in one of the many alleyways. Richard wondered in the alleyway and he didn't come back. The remaining two students wondered into the alley to see where Richard had gone. The alley was shadowy and drab. Everywhere you looked there were at least three stringy cobwebs. The students shivered with fright. Then, there was a dripping sound, screams, darkness.  
  
So what did you think? I know it was only short but it was just a quick introduction. Please review and then I will defiantly upload the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is based in season 5 apart from they are all in collage. Monica and Chandler have just come out as a couple, Ross and Rachel never broke up, Joey and Phoebe are also together. There is also another person with them called Cody. The girls share a dorm with the guys next to them that also have another person called James.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own the characters apart from James, Michelle and Cody. Oh and I also have matt LeBlanc and Matthew Perry in my room. They are my prisoners. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning in a dorm at a collage, eight students were gathered around a blaring television. The news was on and the reporter was talking about the antics of the night before. "In the streets of New York four students of a local college, Michelle Toms, Richard Burke, Pete Becker and Mary Angela Tribbiani were kidnapped and massacred. These terrible deaths have effected so many people, friends and family. If anyone has any information please call 0700 300 111. (I know that isn't possible to have a number like that, well that's what I think. I am only English). Thank you.".  
  
One of the students, Monica rushed to switch of the TV. This was a great shock for every one. "Oh my God". Monica said bursting into tears. Chandler her boyfriend slowly walked up to her and hugged her trying to comfort her although he was trying to hide the tears himself. Richard and Pete were both ex's of Monica and she was still pretty close to them both. "I just can't believe it. Michelle was like my closest friend and well Mary- Angela is Joeys little sister. You know how protective he is over her". Phoebe carried on. She was a very ditzy girl that had her times when she just wouldn't shut up. This on the other hand, she knew she should be quite. Every one slowly turned to Joey. This news was an enormous shock to everyone. Everyone but Joey was crying. The other three guys were trying to hide their tears while comforting the girls. Phoebe tried her beast to stay strong. She wondered over to Joey who was just standing in shock.  
  
"I'm going for a walk"; Joey sobbed as he dug in a big pile of dirt and food for his own jacket. "Please just do me a favour and don't follow me". Joey ran out of the door wiping a small tear away from his face. It was his way of trying to look strong and that he wasn't a wimp. Just a minute later, the door opened. Joey dashed to the fridge grabbed a meatball sub and ran out again. The others slowly looked at each other, still crying, and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
After about half an hour of running, Joey found himself in a deep, thick forest. This forest was so thick that you couldn't even see what was five meters away. Joey slowly wondered through the dark woodland area where the wind rustled the few leaves that remained on the thin stick like trees. A few rays of sunlight trickled through the thin, bony branches of the trees. Bang! Joey jumped as if he was being shot out of a cannon. He turned around but saw nothing. He carried on walking until he heard a soft rustling on the ground. Hs breathing started to become heavy and faster. He dived behind a bush like a goalkeeper saving a shot. Joey hit his head on a tree and was knocked out from the impact.  
  
The next thing Joey knew was that he was sitting in a cold, damp room where he could have sworn it had been snowing. It was dark and he was alone. That was the worst thing. Alone. No Chandler to comfort him, no Phoebe to kiss to make everything better, no Ross to make him feel as if he wanted to kill himself by talking about those stupid dinosaurs, no Rachel to hit him when he was being stupid and no Monica to make him the best most delicious food ever. That was all poor Joey was thinking about. Suddenly, a bright light lit the room ad Joey saw a masked man or woman, standing in front of him with a bag in his or her hands. Then another person walked into the room wearing a black mask and a black suit. He put his hand into is deep pocket and pulled out a shining silver knife. The other person opened the bag and slowly grabbed the knife from the other person. He raised the knife and stabbed it into Joeys body laughing hysterically. Joey screamed of pain. The pain was inflaming through his body until he dropped dead. His lifeless body was concealed by blood that was dripping slowly from his body.  
  
Sorry about killing Joey but I had to. It was just so fitting to the story. Again please oh please review this. If I do get reviews then I will get cracking on the next chapter. 


End file.
